


Midnight Love

by MamiKali20



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: The old Charlotte and Laura short story I wrote before yes different title I forgot what I named it before. Enjoy!Disclaimer: I do not own the Infinate Stratos Charachters or Story. They belong to Izuru Yumizuru. No profit us made with this story. Is for entertainment only.
Relationships: Laura Bodewig/Charlotte Dunois
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Love

Laura was putting on her black cat onesie when Charlotte came in their room. She brought sodas and other goodies for the night of watching Anime. They had decided on watching Love Live School Idol Project. 

Laura meowed and cuddled up to Charlotte.

“There, there Laura we will watch Love Live soon. I brought some goodies. Pocky Sticks, cookies and some salty chips. I also brought soda so you have one bottle and I have another.”

Laura smiled up at Charlotte. “You always know what to bring on these occasions.Just make sure no one ever finds out I like watching Anime or that we dress like this.” Laura blushed as she said it.

“No worry, your secret is safe with me besides we wouldn't want our special time together to be ruined” Charlotte smirked and winked at Laura making her blush more.

They settled after Charlotte put on her white kitty onesie.

“What pantie did you put on today?” Laura asked as she held Charlotte tight while laying on one bed.

“None for tonight”Charlotte said kissing the top of Laura's head.

They started the Anime and as the songs progressed Laura started to hum their tune.

Charlotte chuckled loving how only she knew this side of Laura. They had gotten closer over the months of being in the I.S. school. They were even planning a trip to France since neither of the girls had ever been to the Eiffel Tower or Notre Dame nor the Arc De Triomphe.

Charlotte fed a few cookies to Laura who gladly ate them slowly. She still had her eyes glued to the TV as the episode kept playing.

Charlotte chuckled and Laura cuddled closer to her side. Charlotte seeing this took a sip of her cola and settled close to Laura holding her running her hand on the russian's girl side. She kissed her temple and watched the show with her. As the anime continued to play their legs started to rub against the other. 

Laura moved to be on top of Charlotte practically as the show progressed. Charlotte moved her hands over the other girl making her be impossibly close to her as her legs wrapped around her. She started kissing her face and down her neck eliciting moans of appreciation.

This was how things started nice and slow. The French girl started touching the Russian girl over her onesie. They both started to moan as the touches and kisses heated up. Soon they found themselves dry humping each other over their onesie. They still did not feel ready to actually have sex so they did this instead , with lots of kissing, a lot of kissing.

Their lips met in a hot steamy kiss after another. Their tongues dancing against each other for dominance but Charlotte always let Laura win the war for all she wanted was her love by her side.

Yes they had started out as friend but the crape was magic afterall. They ended up falling for one another and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
